The present invention relates to a method of utilizing high energy mechanical mixing to produce homopolymers and copolymers made from amido-sulfonic acid monomers or salts thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to producing such polymers by utilizing a high final stage polymerization temperature as well as drying the polymer before any substantial cooling thereof.